Όνειρα γλυκά
by emerald eyes 1987
Summary: Λοιπόν είναι το πρώτο φανφικ που ανεβάζω στο ίντερνετ. Ως συνήθως έχουμε το αγαπημένο μας ζευγάρι Μπέλα - Έντουαρντ στην περίοδο της Έκλειψης σε ένα one-shot που έχει λίγο απ'όλα και φυσικά το ζευγάρι μας να έρχεται πιο κοντά


«Όχι, όχι άλλο!», ούρλιαζα. «Άλις σταμάτα δεν αντέχω.»

«Μπέλα, δε πιστεύω πως προτιμάς να ξυρίζεις τα πόδια σου. Θα κάνουμε το μπικίνι ούτε που θα το νοιώσεις».

«Μα το νοιώθω, ωχ!», δεν έπρεπε να συμφωνήσω να μου κάνει η Άλις αποτρίχωση με το κερί. Μία από τις δικαιολογίες που χρησιμοποίησε, η μόνη ίσως λογική ήταν πως αφού είμαι τόσο αδέξια, σίγουρα θα είχα κάποιο ατύχημα με το ξυράφι. Η ιδέα να λιποθυμήσω στο μπάνιο δε μου φάνηκε τόσο ελκυστική, ειδικά αν με έβρισκε ο Έντουαρντ. Αχ, σε λίγο θα γύρναγε απ' το κυνήγι. Ήθελαν να συζητήσουν τι θα έκαναν με τη Βικτώρια. Όλοι ήμασταν σε ένταση τις τελευταίες μέρες, ακόμα και ο Έμετ για αστεία. Μου είχαν λείψει τα πειράγματά του αν και στο τέλος κοκκίνιζα σαν παντζάρι.

«Μόλις έφτασε», είπε η Άλις με ηττοπάθεια. Περίμενε πως θα με διασκέδαζε σήμερα. Πράγματι όλη η μέρα ήταν ευχάριστη. Αν εξαιρούσες τα τελευταία δέκα λεπτά. Πετάγομαι και φοράω στα γρήγορα ένα από τα μποξεράκια και ένα Τ-shirt του Έντουαρντ. Ήθελα να κάνω εμφάνιση.

«Περίμενε θα ανέβει σε ένα λεπτό», είπε η Άλις και βγήκε από το δωμάτιο. Να περιμένω; Γιατί να περιμένω; Βγαίνω σαν σίφουνας από το δωμάτιο και κατεβαίνω τρέχοντας τις σκάλες χωρίς να γλιστρήσω, μπαίνω στην τραπεζαρία και πηδάω πάνω του. Έκπληκτος με πιάνει χωρίς δυσκολία.

«Η αδελφή σου με βασάνισε σήμερα» είπα ναζιάρικα. Με τα χέρια μου γύρω απ' το λαιμό του και τη μύτη μου να ακουμπά παιχνιδιάρικα τη δικιά του συνεχίζω.

«Τα πόδια μου καίνε ακόμα από την αποτρίχωση και θα χρειαστώ παγοθήκες. Προσφέρεσαι;» ψιθύρισα. Συνέχισε να με κοιτάζει έκπληκτος χωρίς να λέει κάτι.

«Χμ», κάποιος έβηξε από πίσω.

«Έμετ αν έχεις να κάνεις οποιασδήποτε σεξουαλικής φύσεως σχόλιο, κάντο δε με νοιάζει», αποκρίθηκα χωρίς να κοιτάξω πίσω. Δε με ένοιαζε, είχα τη μυρουδιά του Έντουαρντ να με κατακλύζει και το απολάμβανα. Μάλλον τελικά ένα ποτήρι κόκκινο κρασί δε βλάπτει. Μπορεί να μη βοήθησε πολύ στον πόνο αλλά σίγουρα με είχε χαλαρώσει αρκετά.

«Ωραίο μποξεράκι μικρή», αποκρίθηκε ο Έμετ. «Σίγουρα ο Έντι θα είναι μια πολύ καλή παγοθήκη».

Καταραμένη βαμπιρίστικη ακοή. Δυστυχώς με έβγαλε από τη φούσκα μου και επανήλθα στην πραγματικότητα. Κατέβηκα απρόθυμα από την αγκαλιά του Έντουαρντ και του ψιθύρισα.

«Μου έλειψες.»

«Και μένα. Φαίνεται πως δεν πρέπει να σε αφήνω μόνη με την Άλις. Είχα δώσει σαφείς οδηγίες. Όχι αλκοόλ.»

«Καλά, πάω να βουρτσίσω τα δόντια μου», είπα σουφρώνοντας και γύρισα.

«Έλα εδώ χαζούλα». Με αγκάλιασε. Εσύ η ίδια λες πως δεν μπορείς να περπατήσεις σε ίσια επιφάνεια νηφάλια. Σκέφτηκα να μη σε βάλω στη διαδικασία να σκοντάφτεις κάθε δύο λεπτά» και μου χαμογέλασε. Πήρα βαθιά ανάσα και χάθηκα στα μάτια του. Ήταν χρυσαφί μετά το κυνήγι.

«Μπέλα, ανέπνευσε».

Καταραμένοι πνεύμονες. Εξέπνευσα και άρχισα να παίρνω αργές ανάσες, αναπνέοντας το άρωμά του.

«Καλύτερα;»

«Πολύ καλύτερα.» Μου χάιδεψε απαλά το μάγουλο. «Ώρα για φαγητό και μετά ύπνο», μου φίλησε τη μύτη.

«Μερικές φορές μου φέρεσαι όπως ο πατέρας σε ένα πεντάχρονο».

«Όχι, απλώς μου αρέσει να σε φροντίζω. Ούτως ή άλλως ένας πατέρας δε θα έκανε αυτό». Κρατώντας με από τη μέση με έγειρε και έγλυψε αργά το λαιμό μου και δάγκωσε απαλά το λοβό του αυτιού μου, βόγκηξα απαλά.

«Πηγαίνετε σε κανένα δωμάτιο…»

«Σκάσε Έμετ», είπαμε και οι δύο μαζί και γελάσαμε.

Ως συνήθως το φαγητό ήταν τέλειο και καθόμουν ύστερα από λίγη ώρα στο κρεβάτι με τον αγαπημένο μου.

«Ξέρεις μου αρέσει πολύ που φοράς την μπλούζα μου», ψιθύρισε χαϊδεύοντας την λαιμόκοψη.

«Αλήθεια πόσο πολύ;», είχα διάθεση να το παίξω τολμηρή σήμερα ίσως κάναμε περισσότερο από φιλιά σήμερα.

«Πάρα πολύ», και μου φίλησε τον λαιμό.

«Δείξε μου πόσο πολύ». Είχα στρέψει τα μάτια μου στα δικά του και είχα φέρει το στόμα μου κοντά στο δικό του.

Ο δείκτης του ακούμπησε τον ώμο του και άρχισε να κατεβαίνει προς τα κάτω χαϊδεύοντας στη διαδρομή όλο μου το χέρι. Συνέχισε πιο κάτω μέχρι που έφτασε στο τελείωμα της μπλούζας. Λες να την βγάλει; Που τέτοια τύχη. Αποκλείεται…

«Μπέλα;», διέκοψε τις σκέψεις μου καθώς σηκωνόταν από το κρεβάτι. Το ήξερα ότι δε θα είχα αυτό που ήθελα σήμερα. Έκατσε στην άκρη του κρεβατιού και τα χέρια του άγγιξαν τους αστραγάλους μου. Τα πόδια μου πετάχτηκαν από το σοκ. Τα χέρια του ήταν παγωμένα. Χαμογέλασε πονηρά.

«Με είχες ρωτήσει αν προσφέρομαι για παγοθήκη πριν από λίγο. Τι θα έλεγες καλύτερα για ένα μασάζ;», και μου έκλεισε το μάτι. Έγνεψε και πήγα να σηκωθώ.

«Α, όχι αγάπη μου ξάπλωσε και άσε με να αναλάβω τα πάντα εγώ».

«Μπορώ τουλάχιστον να βλέπω;», έβαλα το χέρι μου στο στόμα μου. Μάλλον το κρασί δεν ήταν τόσο καλή ιδέα.

«Γιατί όχι;», σηκώθηκε γρήγορα, μου έβαλε ένα τεράστιο μαξιλάρι στην πλάτη, άναψε κεριά και έβαλε ένα τραγούδι που δεν είχα ξανακούσει. Και όλα αυτά σε ένα λεπτό.

«Πώς λέγεται;», ψιθύρισα. Τα χέρια του ήδη πίεζαν τις πατούσες μου χαλαρώνοντάς με.

«Goodnight moon της Shivaree. Σου αρέσει;»

«Χμ, πάρα πολύ. Είναι πάρα πολύ χαλαρωτικό»

«Το βλέπω, φαίνεσαι έτοιμη να κοιμηθείς.» Έγνεψα. Είχα ήδη κλείσει τα μάτια μου για να απολαύσω το μασάζ.

«Πιο πάνω, και ξαναβάλε το τραγούδι», πρόσταξα.

«Μάλιστα κυρία μου». Τα χέρια του αργά προχώρησαν προς τα πάνω. Τα χέρια του έφτασαν στις γάμπες μου και έγειρα το κεφάλι μου προς τα πίσω.

«Μμμ…»

«Τι είπες Μπέλα;». Κατάρα! Τα χέρια του σταμάτησαν λίγο πιο πάνω από τα γόνατά μου. Γιατί δεν συνεχίζει;

«Πιο πάνω»

«Νομίζω πως είναι αρκετά για σήμερα πρέπει να κοιμηθείς». Τα νεύρα μου! Πάλι μου συμπεριφερόταν σαν να ήμουν πεντάχρονο. Έλεος!

«Μα δε νυστάζω», σηκώθηκε και έφτιαξε το μαξιλάρι για να ξαπλώσω. Άρχισε να μουρμουρίζει το νανούρισμά μου.

«Έντουαρντ, μπορείς να βάλεις το τραγούδι να παίζει χαμηλά. Μου αρέσει πάρα πολύ και θα με βοηθήσει να κοιμηθώ». Εδώ σε θέλω κύριε, διαλέγω ένα άλλο τραγούδι και όχι το νανούρισμά σου για να κοιμηθώ. Με κοίταξε με μία ελαφριά έκπληξη.

«Εντάξει. Απλώς θα το βάλω χαμηλά». Ρύθμισε την ένταση και προχώρησε προς την πόρτα. Φαίνεται πως τον πείραξε αρκετά αφού ξέχασε να με φιλήσει.

«Έντουαρντ…», ψιθύρισα προσπαθώντας να κάνω την φωνή μου σαγηνευτική.

«Ναι Μπέλα;»

«Δε θα μου δώσεις ένα φιλί για καληνύχτα;», και πετάρισα τις βλεφαρίδες μου. Ελπίζω να το πέτυχα, μισή ώρα εξάσκηση με την Άλις έκανα σήμερα.

«Και βέβαια αγάπη μου». Έκατσε στο κρεβάτι και έσκυψε να με φιλήσει. Τα χείλη του ήταν παγωμένα όπως πάντα. Πέρασα το ένα χέρι μου στα μαλλιά του. Ήταν τόσο απαλά. Το άλλο μου χέρι ήταν στο θώρακά του. Το φιλί ήταν αργό αλλά γεμάτο ένταση. Το χέρι του ήταν στην μέση μου αλλά το ένιωθα να κατεβαίνει κάτω με υπερβολικά αργό ρυθμό. Κατέβασα το δικό μου στο στομάχι του και προσπάθησα αργά να το κατεβάσω πιο κάτω. Οι κοιλιακοί του ήταν σαν πέτρα. Πίεσα το χέρι μου για να τους νιώσω καλύτερα. Κακή ιδέα. Σταμάτησε. Καταραμένη αυτοσυγκράτηση.

«Νομίζω πως πρέπει να κοιμηθείς»

«Δε θα ξαπλώσεις μαζί μου;», έπαιξα το χαρτί της παραπονιάρικης έκκλησης. Πάντα έπιανε.

«Μπορώ να σου αρνηθώ τίποτα;». Πολλά! Πάρα πολλά. Αλλά αποφάσισα να μην πιέσω παραπάνω το ζήτημα. Του χαμογέλασα και έκανα χώρο για να ξαπλώσει πλάι μου, με αγκάλιασε και ύστερα από λίγα λεπτά με πήρε ο ύπνος.

Ξύπνησα νιώθοντας ζέστη. Κάτι δεν ήταν σωστό. Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και κοίταξα γύρω στο δωμάτιο. Ο Έντουαρντ δεν ήταν πουθενά. Περίεργο. Ποτέ δε με άφηνε μόνη μου να κοιμηθώ. Μόνο όταν πήγαινε για κυνήγι, αλλά γύρισε σήμερα, δεν ήταν λογικό.

Αποφάσισα να σηκωθώ. Ίσως να ήταν στο σαλόνι. Κατέβηκα αργά τα σκαλιά. Ακούγονταν ψίθυροι. Πρέπει να συζητούσε κάτι με τους άλλους. Προχώρησα πιο πολύ και οι ψίθυροι σταμάτησαν. Εμφανίστηκε μπροστά μου.

«Μπέλα γιατί δεν κοιμάσαι;», μου χάιδεψε το μάγουλο.

«Αφού το ξέρεις πως δεν μπορώ να κοιμηθώ χωρίς εσένα… Τι συζητάτε;», προχώρησα προς το σαλόνι.

«Τίποτα. Έλα πρέπει να ξεκουραστείς», και με σταμάτησε.

«Έντουαρντ, σε παρακαλώ. Το ξέρω πως θα συζητάτε πάλι για τη Βικτώρια. Ξέρεις η κατάσταση είναι γελοία. Θα μπορούσες να με 'αλλάξεις' και δε θα ήμουν τόσο αδύναμη και εύθραυστη πλέον. Αλλά όχι, επιμένεις πως δε θέλεις να καταστρέψεις την ψυχή μου, να με μετατρέψεις σε ένα τέρας και άλλες τέτοιες ανοησίες», με κοίταξε σοκαρισμένος. Τον προσπέρασα και προχώρησα προς το σαλόνι.

«Ξέρεις μερικές φορές εύχομαι να ήσουν μεγαλύτερος εγωιστής. Και αν είναι για το θέμα του πόνου θυμήσου τι είπε ο Έμμετ. Όλα ήταν πιο εύκολα επειδή είχε την Ρόζαλι δίπλα του. Έτσι δεν είναι Έμμετ;»

«Έτσι»

Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου στο σαλόνι για να χαμογελάσω στον Έμμετ για την υποστήριξη. Αλλά τα μάτια μου έπεσαν σε έναν έξαλλο Τζέικομπ. Είδα με την άκρη του ματιού μου τον Έμμετ να κρατάει το στομάχι του, μάλλον για να μη λυθεί στα γέλια.

«Εεε, γεια σου Τζέικομπ, γεια σου Σαμ»

«Καλησπέρα Μπέλα», απάντησε ήρεμα ο Σαμ. Τα μάτια του με επέπλητταν για αυτό που είπα αλλά κατά τ'άλλα δεν ήταν εχθρικός. Από την άλλη πλευρά δε θα έλεγα τα ίδια για τον Τζέικ. Ξέρετε το πασίγνωστο 'βλέμμα που σκοτώνει'; Μάλλον πιάσατε το νόημα. Με κοίταξε από την κορυφή ως τα νύχια. Ωχ, είχα κατέβει φορώντας την μπλούζα του Έντουαρντ.

Ο Έμμετ δεν άντεξε άλλο και λύθηκε στα γέλια.

«Στο είπαμε πως εκείνη επιμένει για την αλλαγή αλλά δεν άκουγες», μάλλον αυτό πήγαινε στον Τζέικομπ. Συνέχισε. «Μικρή νομίζω πως πέτυχες πάλι την απόχρωση του παντζαριού. Ίσως είναι καλό που ο Έντι δε σε αλλάζει. Δε θα γέλαγα τόσο»

Του σύριξα και προχώρησα γρήγορα προς το μέρος του.

«Πώς τολμάς;», και χτύπησα την οθόνη της τηλεόρασης με το χέρι μου. Έπεσε κάτω με ένα δυνατό κρότο. Ο Έμμετ με κοίταξε κατσουφιασμένος.

«Έλεος! Λέω στον Έντουαρντ να σε κάνει βαμπίρ, σπάει την τηλεόραση. Ακούς ένα αστείο, σπάει την τηλεόραση. Έλεος! Θέλει 2 βδομάδες για να έρθει από Ιαπωνία. Πάω να την παραγγείλω», και βγήκε από το δωμάτιο. Εγώ είχα μείνει κοκκαλωμένη. Ο Έντουαρντ με σήκωσε και με έβαλε να κάτσω στον καναπέ για να μη με τρυπήσει κάποιο κομμάτι γυαλί.

«Πες μου πως δεν είναι ακριβή», τον ικέτεψα.

«Μπα, ο Έμμετ συγχύστηκε που θα χάσει τον τελικό θέλει και 2 βδομάδες για να έρθει βλέπεις από Ιαπωνία», με φίλησε στο μέτωπο.

«Γιατί η Ρόζαλι χαμογελάει;», ψιθύρισα.

«Θα έχει περισσότερο ελεύθερο χρόνο με τον Έμμετ»

«Ααα.»

«Μπέλα…», ήταν η Έσμε και κρατούσε μία μικρή κουβέρτα

«Ευχαριστώ»

«Τίποτα γλυκιά μου», οι άλλοι ήδη συζητούσαν στην άλλη πλευρά του δωματίου.

«Μα γιατί δε με περιλαμβάνετε στην συζήτηση δεν είναι δίκαιο. Πρέπει να πω την γνώμη μου για το ζήτημα»

«Μπέλα συζητάμε διάφορες πιθανές τακτικές επίθεσης. Ξέρεις πολύ καλά πως αυτή την φορά τα πράγματα δεν είναι απλά», αποκρίθηκε ο Τζάσπερ. «Και να θέλαμε να σε συμπεριλάβουμε κάποιος δε θα μας άφηνε», πρόσθεσε κοιτώντας τον Έντουαρντ.

Ο Έντουαρντ με αγκάλιασε προστατευτικά. Μάλλον ήξερα ποιος δε θα με άφηνε.

«Σσς, αγάπη μου. Είναι πολύ δύσκολη περίοδος για σένα. Κοιμήσου», μου χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά και μου φίλησε τον λαιμό. Χαμογέλασα με την κίνηση.

«Θα στο κρατάω», ξάπλωσα στον καναπέ και ακούμπησα το κεφάλι μου στα πόδια του.

«Το ξέρω ξεροκέφαλη. Για αυτό σε αγαπάω»

«Πάντα;», μόλις που ακούστηκα.

«Και βέβαια. Για το υπόλοιπο της ύπαρξής μου. Τώρα κοιμήσου», κατσούφιασα αλλά έκανα ότι είπε και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου.

Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου. Τα πάντα ήταν λευκά. Ήμουν σε ένα τεράστιο δωμάτιο. Τα έπιπλα ήταν σε λευκές αποχρώσεις και από τα παράθυρα έμπαινε φως. Ήμουν ξαπλωμένη σε ένα ανάκλιντρο. Σηκώθηκα και είδα πως φόραγα ένα λευκό φόρεμα. Πρέπει να ονειρευόμουν αφού στεκόμουν ακόμα όρθια φορώντας ένα δωδεκάποντο πέδιλο. Έκανα ένα βήμα. Στεκόμουν ακόμα όρθια. Σίγουρα όνειρο. Ακουγόταν το Clair de Lune από κάπου αλλά δεν ήξερα από πού ακριβώς. Αυτό όμως που μου τράβηκε την προσοχή ήταν μία οθόνη ίδια με αυτή που είχα σπάσει νωρίτερα. Την άγγιξα και το γυαλί της οθόνης έσπασε σε μικροσκοπικά κομμάτια. Τα κομμάτια αιωρήθηκαν στον αέρα σαν κρύσταλλοι αντανακλώντας το φως προκαλώντας διάφορα χρωματιστά παιχνιδίσματα. Ύστερα από ένα λεπτό έπεσαν στο πάτωμα δημιουργώντας ένα φωτεινό μονοπάτι.

Άρχισα να ακολουθώ το μονοπάτι για να δω που θα με οδηγήσει. Καθώς προχωρούσα παρατήρησα ότι το φως λιγόστευε αλλά δυνάμωνε η μουσική. Άνοιξα την πόρτα μπροστά μου και ήταν πλέον βράδυ. Ήμουν στο δωμάτιο όπου ο Έντουαρντ μου είχε παίξει για πρώτη φορά το νανούρισμά μου. Το μόνο φως που υπήρχε ήταν από το μονοπάτι των κρυστάλλων. Είδα τον Έντουαρντ να παίζει στο πιάνο. Η πλάτη του ήταν γυρισμένη αλλά αυτά τα μαλλιά θα τα αναγνώριζα παντού. Ήταν και εκείνος ντυμένος στα λευκά.

«Ήρθες. Δε μπορείς να φανταστείς πόσο καιρό σε περίμενα», δε σταμάτησε να παίζει. Ήξερα πως δεν το έλεγε για το γεγονός που άργησα να τον βρω αλλά για το γεγονός που μπήκα στην ζωή του. Ένοιωθα ήρεμη. Ένοιωθα έτοιμη. Το δωμάτιο άρχισε να γίνεται πιο φωτεινό καθώς τον πλησίαζα. Εκατοντάδες μικρά κεριά άρχιζαν να ανάβουν.

«Τι γίνεται; Γιατί ανάβουν τα κεριά;», τον ρώτησα όταν έκατσα δίπλα του. Άφησε τα πλήκτρα, αλλά η μουσική συνέχιζε να παίζει. Στράφηκε και με κοίταξε.

«Δε θυμάσε που σου είπα πως είσαι ο κομήτης μου; Πως φέρνεις φως και νόημα στη ζωή μου; Όλο αυτό το φως είναι από σένα», έριξα μια ματιά γύρω μου. Είμασταν πλέον στο λιβάδι μας. Ήταν βράδυ αλλά ο ουρανός μου θύμιζε πίνακα του Βαν Γκονγκ. Έτσι μπορούσα να βλέπω τα πάντα. Καθόμασταν ο ένας απέναντι από τον άλλον. Μου χάιδεψε το μάγουλο.

«Και τι δε θα έδινα για να γίνεις γυναίκα μου», ψιθύρισε και με φίλησε απαλά.

«Είμαι ήδη δική σου για πάντα, δε χρειάζονται οι τίτλοι»

«Την εποχή μου τα πράγματα ήταν διαφορετικά»

«Τότε δέχομαι κύριε Μάσεν, δέχομαι να γίνω γυναίκα σου», μου βγήκε χωρίς δισταγμό αυθόρμητα και για πρώτη φορά η ιδέα δε με ενοχλούσε.

«Απλώς σου ζητώ να είμαστε ίσοι σε αυτό», σήκωσα ένα πολύχρωμο τριαντάφυλλο. Τα πέταλα στη βάση ήταν σκούρα κόκκινα, πορτοκάλιζε και στην άκρη ήταν λευκά.

«Θέλω να το κρατήσουμε μαζί καθώς θα λέμε τους όρκους μας», έγνεψε και άπλωσε το χέρι του για να το κρατήσει μαζί μου.

«Δέχεσαι Έντουαρντ Άντονι Μάσεν να με παντρευτείς;»

«Δέχομαι», και έσφιξε το τριαντάφυλλο, κύλησαν λίγες σταγόνες από ένα σκούρο υγρό μάλλον το δηλητήριό του.

«Μπέλα, δέχεσαι να γίνεις γυναίκα μου;»

«Δέχομαι», και έσφιξα αντίστοιχα το τριαντάφυλλο. Έπεσαν λίγες σταγόνες αίμα. Αφήσαμε το τριαντάφυλλο να πέσει στο γρασίδι. Πήρα το πληγωμένο χέρι του στο στόμα μου.

«Το αίμα μου, αίμα σου», και ακούμπησα το χέρι μου στα χείλη του. Το φίλησε και έγλειψε το αίμα που έτρεχε από τον δείκτη μου.

«Και το δηλητήριό μου, δηλητήριό σου», φίλησα το χέρι του και προσπάθησα να πιω όσο περισσότερο μπορούσα από το υγρό που κυλούσε. Αφού σταμάτησα κοιταχτήκαμε στα μάτια.

«Για πάντα», τον πρόσταξα.

«Για πάντα», μου υποσχέθηκε. Και με φίλησε. Ξαπλώσαμε στο γρασίδι χωρίς εκείνος να αφήσει τα χείλη μου ούτε στιγμή. Άφησε τα χείλη μου και με κοίταξε. Η αναπνοή μου κόπηκε από την τρυφερότητα που είδα στο βλέμμα του. Ένοιωσα σα να ήμουν ο πολυτιμότερος θησαυρός. Φίλησε κάθε σημείο στο πρόσωπό μου και ένοιωθα πως με άγγιζαν νιφάδες χιονιού. Προχώρησε στο λαιμό μου και άγγιξε τις τιράντες του φορέματος ζητώντας άδεια να συνεχίσει.

«Μπορώ;»

«Ναι», αναστέναξα και αφέθηκα στα φιλιά του. Η ανάσα μου έβγαινε αργή καθώς συναισθήματα και αισθήσεις με πλημμύριζαν. Δεν σκεφτόμουν. Εκείνη η στιγμή δεν ήταν για να σκεφτείς μόνο για να νιώσεις και αυτό έκανα.

«Μπέλα…», η ανάσα του ήταν κοφτή.

«Έντουαρντ…», βόγκηξα.

«Μπέλα…», η φωνή του ήταν ικετευτική τώρα.

«Έντουαρντ…»

«Μπέλα ξύπνα αγάπη μου», το λιβάδι εξαφανίστηκε και βρέθηκα στον καναπέ του σαλονιού. Το κεφάλι μου ήταν ακόμα στα πόδια του, μόνο που συνοδεύονταν από το δεξί μου χέρι το οποίο ήταν πολύ πιο ψηλά από το γόνατό του πλέον. Όχι, όχι, όχι. Τινάχτηκα αλλά το μόνο που κατάφερα ήταν να γλιστρύσω πάνω του.

«Συγνώμη, χίλια συγνώμη» Καταραμένες ορμόνες, καταραμένα όνειρα. Ωχ! Τι είπα; Ω, Θεέ μου, ελπίζω να μην άκουσε τα σημεία από το λιβάδι…

«Μικρή, ευχαριστώ. Ο Τζάσπερ και εγώ κερδίσαμε το στοίχημα της ημέρας», ο Έμμετ μου έριξε ένα βλέμμα όλο νόημα.

«Τι στοιχημάτισαν;», ο Έντουαρντ έδειχνε πως ένοιωθε άβολα.

«Άστο, είναι ένα από τα γνωστά τους αστεία», έριξε ένα απειλητικό βλέμμα στον Έμμετ.

«Τι στοιχημάτισαν;», η φωνή μου ανέβηκε μερικές οκτάβες.

«Πως οι παρθένοι έχουν την τάση να βλέπουν τα πιο έντονα όνειρα», παρενέβη ο Τζάσπερ.

«Σεξουαλικής φύσεως», πρόσθεσε ο Έμμετ και έφυγαν τρέχωντας από το σαλόνι. Μην κοκκινίσεις, μην κοκκινίσεις. Είναι γνωστό πως τα βαμπίρ έχουν πολύ καλή ακοή. Ήδη θα με είχαν ακούσει και τις προηγούμενες φορές που θα είχα έρθει να κοιμηθώ στο δωμάτιο του Έντουαρντ. Ήταν οικογένεια. Ο Σαμ και ο Τζέικομπ! Ωχ, όχι! Έγινα ρεζίλι! Πώς θα αντέδρασαν όταν με άκουσαν να μιλάω, και όχι μόνο στον ύπνο μου; Πώς θα τους αντίκριζα; Όμως πού ήταν;

«Ο Σαμ και ο Τζέικομπ έπρεπε να φύγουν για την βραδινή περιπολία», ο Έντουαρντ βιάστηκε να πει. Μάλλον κατάλαβε πως αυτό σκεφτόμουν.

«Πότε;»

«Μπέλα…»  
«Πότε;»

«Λίγα λεπτα μετα 'το αίμα σου, αίμα μου'», οπότε θα άκουσαν την αρχή στο λιβάδι…

«Μπέλα», διέκοψε τις σκέψεις μου.

«Ναι;», με κοίταξε διστακτικά.

«Γιατί με φώναξες Μάσεν στους όρκους; Ήμουν άνθρωπος στο όνειρο; Για αυτό;», έδειχνε αγχωμένος. Φαίνεται πως είπα πολλά στον ύπνο μου, πάρα πολλά. Μήπως πίστευε πως προτιμούσα να παντρευτώ κάποιον κοινό θνητό παρά ένα βαμπίρ; Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και τον κοίταξα στα μάτια κρατώντας τα χέρια του.

«Έντουαρντ, σε φώναξα με το πατρικό σου όνομα γιατί παντρευόμουν το άτομο, το άτομο που γεννήθηκε στις αρχές του 21ου αιώνα με τις συγκεκριμένες αρχές οι οποίες διαμόρφωσαν τον χαρακτήρα που λατρεύω σήμερα.

«Δηλαδή θα με παντρευόσουν και τώρα;»

«Θα πρέπει να μου το ζητήσεις ξανά επισήμως για να σου απαντήσω», απάντησα παιχνιδιάρικα. Μου χαμογέλασε και με φίλησε.

«Μπέλα, θέλω περιγραφή του φορέματος που φόραγες στο όνειρο. Έχουμε προετοιμασίες», φώναξε η Άλις από το άλλο δωμάτιο. Γέλασα καθώς ο Έντουαρντ με φίλαγε με μεγαλύτερο πάθος και ενθουσιασμό. Μάλλον είδε το όραμα της Άλις.


End file.
